Bound & Tied
by UndeservingHero
Summary: Eddward comes home to find Kevin in a sticky predicament. Alpha Ship.


Eddward stopped in his doorway and paused. Kevin laid out in his bed, tied and dressed so invitingly. He saw a card setting on the red head's abs and raised an eyebrow. He dropped his keys on the desk and toed off his shoes, putting them where they belonged along with his coat. He walked over hand trailed a hand along the bound naked thigh and picked up the card in a quick snap.

He read aloud, "Edd, hope you don't mind, I caught him trying to do something unmentionable to me and decided he needed a little discipline. Luckily he is a heavy sleeper and didn't fuss too much when I got him ready for you. Hope you enjoy, your loving roommate."

He chuckled and dragged the card over the other's nipple. "Now what exactly did you do?"

He leaned up and with clever fingers had the gag off and put to the side.

Kevin turned his head to the side when he heard someone come into the room and instinctively knew it was Edd. The way he went about his business told him so. He shuddered when Edd touched his thigh. He'd woken up this way not long ago and had wondered what the actual fuck.

He growled around the gag in his mouth when he heard that it had been Sam. He was going to kill her.

Arching slightly when Edd touched his nipple with what he assumed was the card, he shifted away.

He sighed in relief when he felt Edd pulling the gag off and stretched his jaw to work it out. Ignoring the question, he turned his face toward the sound of Edd's voice. "Will you untie me so I can go kill your roommate?" His own voice was rough from having the cloth in his mouth.

Edd smirked and slowly walked around the bed. He leaned in to the ear and purred out a 'no'. And shifted back to the other side of the bed. He watched the other try and gain his bearings. He stroked a hand over the other's chest and up his neck.

Kevin shuddered and was confused by the direction and sound of Edd's voice. Gooseflesh rose on his chest and down his arms. He should have expected this. He should have known Edd would rather take advantage of this. "Edd, let me go." It came out more as an order than a plea.

Edd moved to kneel and reach under his bed. He pulled out a large metal traveling case and opened it with twin clicks as the metal closures released and he opened it, perusing the items in it. He pulled out some things and went to check Kevin's hands and legs for any sign of circulation problems. When he was satisfied there was no fatigue he turned back and looked at the body again. Trailing a hand from kevins jaw to outer arm. "This is going to be enjoyable, Barr."

Kevin heard clicking and his eyes narrowed in the direction of the noise. What the hell was Edd doing? He felt Edd touch his hands and legs and was curious as to why but refused to ask. When the brunette touched his face and down his arm he bared his teeth at him. "Let me go, Eddward."

"No." He chuckled and clicked on the bullet vibrator he had in his hand. He lazily drew it over the other's nipples and watched the effect.

Kev heard some kind of vibrator turn on and internally groaned. When the brunette touched him with it he shuddered slightly and cursed. Edd hadn't ever played with him much before and this was all new and he didn't know if he was okay with it.

Edd moved slowly, playing over the little nubs and dragged it lightly down the center of his chest to his stomach again, playing over the strained abs. He watched the other's face for panic or actual bad reactions. He saw the confusion battling it out with curiosity but that was normal.

Kevin wasn't sure if he liked this or not. It felt odd on his stomach and chest. He squirmed slightly, not knowing how to react.

Eddward got an evil idea and moved away, he pulled from his case a roll of bondage tape and ripped a piece to the size he needed. He then walked back and took the tape and bringing the vibrations down to the lowest setting attached the toy to the underside of Kevin's cock head. He watched the other squirm and chuckled. He moved to the nightstand and pulled out the lube that was in there and uncapped it. "Hmmm, what next?"

He poured a bit of of lube on the tip of Kevin's cock to make sure the other didn't rub burns from the vibrations while he had fun.

Kevin was mildly relieved when Edd pulled the vibrator away from his cock but cursed a blue streak when he felt it get taped right under the head.

He repressed a sigh when the lube dropped onto the tip of his cock and glared at Edd from behind the blindfold.

"I can feel your eyes trying to burn holes through me, Kevin." He smirked. He reached down and played with the cock, just because now he could and the other was near powerless to stop him. He enjoyed when the other was stiff and raised up in his hand. He added another bit of lube before trailing hands and fingernails lightly over the skin, watching goosebumps form.

Kevin's breath shuddered out of him on a groan when Edd stroked over him. His hips rolled involuntarily and he lost all interest in getting out of this for a moment.

The blue eyed male watch as Kevin relaxed enough to enjoy what was happening to him. He stepped back again and watched the other shudder a bit when he played with the nipples. "I haven't played with some one like this in a while Barr, I hope you don't mind, but I'm going to enjoy every moment."

Kevin pulled at the restraints, wrapping his hands around them to see if he could break them with force. But the silk held. He growled at the other's question, ignoring the brunette's hands on him for a moment. "I do mind, but I know that won't stop you."

Eddward chuckled and leaned in and kissed and nipped on the other's neck and jawline. He reached up and stroked the other's lips but didn't move to kiss them.

Kev shuddered and leaned his head away to let Edd have better access to his neck. When Edd touched his lips, he nipped the pads of his fingers with blatant affection. He would have killed anyone else by now.

Edd noticed the other wasn't fighting it anymore. He knew Kevin was a man of movement, action, not being able to not do something. Which was surprising considering how much patience the other had. But even with that he expected the other to be more antsy.

He checked the other's limbs again. Working hands over him and playing with him again before moving on to the next part. He pulled off the tape and vibrator with no issue and stroked over the hypersensitive head. It was slick with lube and precum from the stimulation.

Kev knew he wasn't getting out of this one any time soon so he just buckled down for the long run and trusted the other not to hurt him more than he usually did.

His breath came out in a slow wave when Edd ran his hands over his arma and legs again. He was going to have to ask why he did that later. He sighed in relief when Edd took the vibrator off of his cock and moaned loudly when thin fingers wrapped around him to tease the head.

Eddward smiled and popped open the cap of the lube. "Kevin, I would like you to stay relaxed." He warmed up a little bit of lube and rubbed a finger over his entrance. He waited for the initial jolt and then began working on the bigger male slowly. He could honestly play with this body for hours.

Kev's brows came down over his eyes behind the cloth at what Edd said and he almost didn't understand what Edd was talking about until it was too late. He shuddered and squirmed when Edd pushed a finger into him. He cursed and his jaw tightened. He'd been hoping to avoid this. But it didn't seem like Edd was willing to stop. And his unnatural levels of curiosity were pushing him toward giving in.

Grudgingly, he made his body relax, putting all of the tension in his arms and shoulders.

Edd smiled and worked his finger along, looking for the sweet spot in the other that would make Kevin coming undone even better. He did also add another finger and stroked the cock while doing so.

Kevin arched and cried out when Edd found the bundle of nerves inside him, white stars exploding behind his eyelids. His shoulders and arms strained hard against the silk ropes.

The brunette grinned and worked him, brushing over the nerves once in a while. He pulled out his hand and went to lube up the toy. He had it turned off and pushed against the other slowly, he made sure to get the toy where he wanted it perfectly. When he was happy with it he slowly turned it up and watched the other react.

Kevin was completely gone. He couldn't even remember why this had been a bad idea until Edd pulled his hand away and something else pushed against him. His jaw tightened but he didn't fight it. He trusted Edd even though he didn't know if this was alright with him or not. He shuddered and held onto the ropes when Edd pushed whatever it was into him but didn't tighten his body. A long stream of curses left his lips when Edd turned the toy on with a moan.

Edd watched the other start shuddering at the first vibrations. He looked down at the wireless remote and changed the pulsing to a rhythmic beat. He watched the other squirm as he played with the settings and saw which ones affected him most. He stroked over the other's chest and stomach and played with the other's nipples.

Kevin stifled the whimpers that wanted to come out of his throat. "Would you fucking pick one…" It was irritating more than anything when Edd acted like a toddler allowed to play with the radio for the first time. Edd's hands on him was something he could always enjoy but the other shit was something he could live without. But he'd let him have his fun. Payback was hell.

Eddward chuckled and set the settings back to a steady pulse. He then reached down and stroked the hard, heavy cock that looked like it wasn't getting enough attention at the moment. He played with the head and enjoyed watching the other tense up again.

Kev settled once the other quit fiddling with the toy and moaned quietly when Edd payed attention to his cock. His stomach flexed to roll his hips up into Edd's hand.

Eddward watched the other build up, tugging the attached cord to the vibrator to make it move once in a while. When he felt the other starting to build up to his climax he pulled back and shut off the toy and pulled his hand off.

Kevin fidgeted every time Edd pulled on the toy and wanted to tell him to cut it the fuck out, but his mouth wasn't working right. A whimper was torn from his throat when Edd took everything away. He couldn't help it. To be completely deprived of everything after so much stimulation was cruel. He jerked hard on the restraints but got nowhere. He knew there was going to be rope burn on his wrists, but he felt caged and couldn't do anything.

Hands soothed over Kevin's chest and shoulders and the vibrations began again, this time Eddward trailed the tip of his tongue along the underside of the cock along with what his hands were doing. But when the other was building up again he pulled back and stopped again. Kevin's cock head was deep red and heavy against his stomach and Edd enjoyed watching the other strain against the ropes. He wanted to take a picture of that body, puffed out from trying to fight the ropes and flushed. He would have to remember to get some ice and make sure the other didn't have bruising when they were done.

Kev moaned when Edd touched him with his tongue and rolled his hips against the sensation. He was so close when Edd pulled away again. His cock was aching but he refused to beg. When Edd waited for such a long time, he could feel his eyes on him. He was irritated when he ground out, "Take a fucking picture. It'll last longer."

Edd chuckled and did take out his phone, he moved to get the best image, brushing his fingers along the cock so the other would involuntarily move to the sensation. Getting the other to strain again as he snapped it. He had an even better picture then he thought as he looked at it and turned on the vibrator again. Kevin was biting his lip and his head was turned to the side in the image. He saved it and turned back to the large male. He sucked and licked the shaft, this time ignoring the head as he played with the other's balls and played with the vibrator by pulling on it once in a while. He watched the other build, doing it slowly, letting the other rise slowly then again pulled away.

Kevin strained and growled at Edd more often than not, just wanting to fucking come already. But the other was being a fucking asshole and torturing him. He grunted and let out a string of curses that he was going to have to go to fucking confession for later when the other pulled away again.

Eddward smiled. He leaned down to start again, sucking the side of the cock and drawing his tongue along it. He bumped the setting up twice on the toy and watching the other build up again, smirking when he saw the other build, right about the time he would normally stop he leaned up and deep throated the other, sucking on the lava hot shaft and humming. He watched as the other realized what was happening and his orgasm slammed into Kevin and swept him under. Kevin was about to feel what happened when he was finally allowed to cum after a long denial.

Kevin shuddered and rocked his hips up when Edd turned the toy up. He moaned loudly and jerked when Edd's mouth took him all the way down. The slick heat tipped him over the knife's edge and had him arching so hard he roared from his chest, head thrown back. His vision went white and he couldn't breathe as his body convulsed.

Eddward drank him down and sucked a little longer before releasing him and licking his lips as he moved and removed the toy. He carefully moved and untied the other's legs and knees. He moved the legs slowly, rubbing the calf and thighs, making sure Kevin didn't cramp up. He slowly undid the arms and did the same. "Roll onto your stomach, I will be back shortly."

He then moved to the stairs.

Kev was completely boneless when he finally collapsed. He didn't move at all when Edd started to knead out the kinks from being tied up so long. A low exhausted moan escaped him when Edd pulled the toy from him.

He didn't even have the energy to pull the mask off after he managed to roll over like Edd told him to. He just kept breathing and that was exhausting enough.

Eddward came back down with the needed items and set them on the table next to the bed. He reached up and removed the blindfold. Reaching into the drawer again he pulled out another bottle, popping the cap he poured a small amount in his hand and rubbed his hands together. He straddled the other's waist, not putting any pressure on the exhausted body. He reached down and started massaging on the other's neck and shoulders. He worked in slow methodical motions, following the muscles and bone. He worked out the kinks in Kevin's body. He worked arms, hands and feet along with the normal route.

When he was done, he moved off and reached for the now softened wash clothes. They were originally frozen and used for the purpose of being a good wrap around ice pack. He eased the cooled fabric around the hands and then over the band marks on Kevin's legs.

Kev melted even further when Edd kneaded his entire body into a puddle. He literally couldn't have held his head up if he'd wanted to.

When the cold cloths were wrapped around his wrists and legs, he hissed but relaxed when they settled over the light burns from the ropes. He was going to have to wear a watch and a wristband to avoid weird questions in class. He couldn't really care right now though.

"Roll over and sit up." Eddward stated as he pulled the final object of the counter, a glass of chocolate milk. It wasn't perfect but it would do the trick for the other.

Kevin groaned. "You want me to move?" He sighed and managed it with minimal grumbling and took the glass from Edd. He sipped it, not wanting his throat to revolt and sighed when it went down easily. He looked over at the brunette and met his eyes. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"I did in fact." The brunette nodded. "And yourself? This was probably a new experiment for you."

Kev thought for a moment. "Still not sure. I'd rather not have a repeat. Though I don't think I'll be right for days from coming that hard." He drank half of the milk and gave it back so Edd could sit it on the table. He couldn't drink too much of that. He shrugged. "Just not my thing, but I have no complaints." He knew it was a left-handed compliment, but that was all Edd was going to get.

Eddward shrugged. "maybe next time without the rope."

He went into his phone, fiddling with his setting he was able to put his newly acquired image as his home screen background.

"Though I hope that you learned from whatever you almost did to Sam " Eddward moved to sit on the bed.

Kev nodded idly. "Maybe."

He looked at Edd when he sat down beside him. Instead of acting repentant, he grinned. "Not even close." He took the cloths off his wrists and looked at the bruises he'd given himself.

There was light pinking bands but they wouldn't be too bad as the capillaries and veins had been shrunk by the cool cloth, minimizing the flood of blood vessels. "I know what I'm doing. Wrist bands for 2 days will be sufficient coverage."

Edd went about removing the rope from the bed frame and slowly winding it.

Kevin brushed a finger over one of the bands. He hummed in answer. He was going to have to find a wristband somewhere. His watch would cover one of them.

Eddward watched the other seemingly fascinated by the markings. He wondered if he was going to have to get ready for the other to bottom out in a low emotional state. Edd pulled off the one he was wearing, it was a simple black one. "Here, you can use this one."

"Hmm?" He looked up and raised a brow, taking the one Edd held out to him. He took it and slid it onto his right wrist. "Thanks, babe." He reached out and pulled Edd to him to kiss him.

Edd allowed himself to be kissed. He pulled back and raised an eyebrow, licking over his lips. "Why do you taste like maple syrup?"

Kev grinned up at him. "That's the reason Sam tied me to your bed. Take your guess." With that, he kissed him again and rolled them so Edd was wrapped up in his limbs in a full-bodied cuddle.


End file.
